Promotion
by Fuinur
Summary: Black Hand of Sauron, still as young officer of Barad - dur, had to bear consequences of his insubordination... And by the way was promoted to captain. Violence, brutal rape, slash... and Sauron being merciful.


\- You piece of shit… - Tower looked astonished on young men, who stood right in front of him, straight and haughty, with cold, insolent gaze - I'm in command here. Get out of my way! -

Black Hand didn't even flinch. His strange, golden eyes met other's icy gray, when he looked straight at black captain's mutilated face.

\- Such cruelty is unnecessary. I suggest to kill them quickly and burn the village, without wasting ours and Dark Lord's time. -

Tower laughed.

\- You dare to speak to me like that… It's unusual… - his low voice became slow and hypnotic; words fall like stones, heavy and matt - I wonder, it's because of your bravery, or maybe it's just foolishness… I observed you for some time, and I'm lively interested… Now… I say for the last time; Get… Out… Of my way. -

Black Hand blinked few times, looking dazed, and finally stepped back, putting his sword inside a sheath with one quick, skillful movement.

\- Very good… - murmured Tower almost seductively - Well bred lad… -

He bared his sword and pointed with heavy blade group of terrified people, staying in front of him. Some were wounded, and between them were woman and children.

\- Kill them. Slowly. - he made wide, mocking gesture - You have my blessing… -

Orcs joyfully fall on survivors and slashed them without mercy, raping woman, tormenting and killing others. Scrams and sobs echoed, piercing and hopeless. After some time, when there left non alive, goblins started to cut dead bodies for pure pleasure of cruelty.

* * *

\- Is that please you? - asked quietly Black Hand - We waste here hours for nothing, while we could chase and destroy rest of armored warriors. -

He stood motionless near black captain, who sat comfortably on his huge mount, looking on carnage with delightful expression.

\- Soldiers enjoy vengeance. -

\- They also lost themselves in vain cruelty, forgetting about purposes. -

Tower throw him unpleasant look.

\- And what is your purpose, young officer…? -

\- Servitude to Sauron. - men's voice was cold and hard as ice - Absolute obedience without any personal aims. -

Black captain winced. Though his expression couldn't change much, because of iron mask, he wore all time, which make his lipless jaw slightly open and looking even more horribly.

\- Such devotion… - he mocked - And why? I wonder, what mysteries hides your past… You denied to say about it… You know, I can force you… -

Men stiffened and put his hand on the hilt of sword.

\- But I won't… - continued Tower with such malice in his voice, that causing shivers even on his coldblooded caller - But today you awoke my wreath… And I'll punish you.. In time… In the way, I consider appropriate. -

Black Hand even didn't look at him.

\- Then try. - he hissed silently, seeming thoughtful, but his all body was tensed and ready to fight.

Tower snapped with hidden fury. He realized, that despite men's young age and smaller size, he was afraid of him. Black Hand was so cold… So far and completely emotionless. That bothers and makes him fearful.

\- Not so fast. - he said in low voice, swallowing his anger - I'm not so hastily… When we back, I'll report to our master and he'll decide. -

Black Hand only nodded slightly, not changing expression.

* * *

Almost six days passed, before they back to Mordor. After destroying enemies village, they chased the rest of survivors and finally slay them in southern woods, before those could reach Ithilien. Despite Black Hand's fears, no one managed to alarm the enemies, but still was close to that. Tower's war experience prevented it happens, but black captain was upset and clearly enraged, knowing that younger men could be not mistaken.

He rode silent and grim, speaking only when was giving some orders or cursing. Now he dismounted, leaving his huge, ponderous mount, similar more to beast then normal horse, and in slow steps approached buildings of Barad- dur. He throw his weapon and leather saddlebags to small orc servant, who staggered under the weight of his belongings, and turned to other men.

\- You remember, what I said. -

Black Hand also dismounted and looked at him coldly, with curt nod.

\- Then follow me… Or I'll drag you there by force. -

They entered stronghold; powerful, despite still being partly in ruin. Then both headed to throne room and Tower opened one wing of imposing door, firmly entering as first. Black Hand followed him; he seeming fragile compare to huge, massive silhouette of black captain, though was tall and well built.

\- My lord. - Tower sank to one knee, making a reverence.

Black Hand also bowed, lowering his head and eyes in gesture of humility. He barely dared to look on tall, hooded figure leaned on imposing throne made of iron and black marble. Sauron's face was hidden, as always, but in darkness under the hood gleamed golden, piercing eyes with vertical pupils.

He greeted them with slight movement of gloved hand.

\- Speak. -

His voice was deep, low, and powerful as murmur of storm. Black Hand was captivated, like each time when he heard his master. He felt sudden desire to dark lord spoke only to him, revealing secrets, whispering into his ear… He felt sudden shiver and quickly suppressed improper thoughts, focusing on reality.

Tower however seemed to not share any of this emotion; he looked on hooded face with some fear and deep respect, but without awe and adoration, which felt younger men.

\- My lord, mission is completed and succeed. We destroyed all resistant and left enemies in ignorance. -

\- Good… - Sauron smiled, what Black Hand felt promptly in his voice - I'm pleased. -

Tower bowed his head again.

\- Though there is something… - he started, giving a quick glance to men kneeling beside - That young men insulted me, trying to prevent to perform the task. He opposed my will, thus falling soldier's morale… -

\- And…? - hissed Sauron - How should I understand this…? You cannot deal with insubordination? -

Tower started to sweat, didn't dare to rise his sight, regretting to start this conversation.

\- No, no! By your leave, my lord… I just wanted to ask about permission to punish him. -

Sauron looked at him motionlessly, in silence.

\- Permission to punish… - he whispered after a while - That is curious. You want to kill him, then…? -

\- I wouldn't dare! Your lordship choose this men to his service, then how could I consider to change his will…? I only wished to make sure, your highness approves my deeds. -

Sauron titled his head slightly, seemingly amused.

\- Well… That is praiseworthy. I appreciate obedience… And thus I say; you can punish him in a way you find exact and just, cause he showed disobedience to higher in rank. But then, you will no more cultivated anger, for I do not want any hatred between my people. -

Tower gets silent, secretly limping with relief.

\- Now… - Sauron made a short gesture - Choose punishment carefully and execute it now, in front of your king. -

Black Hand paled clearly hearing this, but showed no fear and remain silent. Tower bowed and rose slowly, turning to him with sharp glance and sadistic smile.

\- Get up. - he ordered softly, this time absolutely confident - And remove your clothes… -

Black Hand obediently followed his will, removing heavy cloak, wide belt and all armor, staying only in overall clothing- simply tunic and trousers.

\- No… Take off ALL. - Tower smiled sadistically.

Black Hand hesitated and gave quick glance to dark lord, who sat on his throne, looking emotionlessly.

Slowly he began to unbuttoning his tunic, fully aware of other's intensive stare. He throw shirt on marble floor and froze tensed, expecting hard beating or whipping, but certainly not that, what happened.

Tower moved close, in few quick steps, and grabbed him roughly, with one hand grasping his dark hair and embracing in waist with other, crushing his ribs. Men tried to push him out, but black captain backhanded him with strength that almost broke his jaw and eyebrow.

Black Hand snarled silently, spitting blood and tensing muscles. Unarmed, he felt weak and defenseless, specially compare to huge figure beside; Tower was enormous size, and men barely reached his head to his chin. Besides, other was still all clothed and armored, with heavy, iron gloves on his hands, bristling with spikes.

Tower immobilized him brutally, and turned to Sauron.

\- This is my punishment. I'll break his insolent pride. -

Dark lord nodded slowly, as hypnotized, with eyes burned like two flames. He looked amazed on men's nakedness. Such views never caused any reaction on him, till today. Numeorean was beautiful… He couldn't not mention that, and deep inside, felt strangely aroused.

Tower breathed with satisfaction and with one, quick movement, opened men's breeches, undressing him completely. Black Hand gritted his teeth with sudden fury. He released one hand and hit other in eyeball, making him retreated with groan of pain. Then he turned and brutally snatched out one of two short pieces of steel buried in Tower's mutilated back, with audible sound of cracking skin; black captain howled.

Sauron laughed.

\- He beat you even unarmored and almost naked… I'm impressed. -

Tower flew into a blind fury. He grunted, when men stabbed him with iron splinter, taking a blow with easiness and only wincing, when steel went into his muscles. He grasped Black Hand's arm, before that could attack again, squeezing and throwing him on the ground with dull sound. Men lost his breath, feeling like some of his bones were broken, when black captain hit him again and pulled roughly, panting with hatred.

\- You'll regret that… - he hissed right into men's ear.

\- Enough. - both froze hearing Sauron's voice - Don't hurt him too much. And you… - he pointed at young men - Do not oppose his will… -

Numenorean gasped deeply, looking at him from under hair falling on his eyes, and slowly, with huge effort of will, relaxed muscles.

Tower felt that and smiled.

\- That is much better… - he murmured lustfully, licking lipless mouth - Be kind for me, and I'll be kind for you, bitch… -

He started to touch men's body, running his fingers through pale, muscular chest and belly, licking lasciviously his neck and jaw; in the same time rubbed on him, more and more violently, panting.

Black Hand winced, barely holding sudden will to vomit, when felt on his back other's erection. Then his eyes opened wide in panic; that thing was huge…

Tower pulled him harder and moaned lowly, licking him hungrily straight in tightened lips, trying to enter his mouth.

\- Open… - he ordered - Or I'll do that with my blade… And don't try to bit me. - he warned with low murmur.

He removed one glove and squeezed men's jaw, suddenly sticking all fingers in his mouth.

\- Suck it… -

After a while, men felt massive tongue sliding over his teeth and throat, leaving strange, metallic taste. He almost choked and hold his breath; iron covered other's chin smelled with blood and dirt, like rotten carrion; not different then lipless mouth with sharp teeth.

Finally Tower broke obscene kiss, and gasped deeply.

\- Aaaah, my fair numenorean… How that feels to be my slut…? - he brutally squeezed men's arms, while other hand opened his thighs and entered inside.

Black Hand gritted his teeth with audible crack, wincing painfully. He wanted to look on Sauron, begging him in thoughts to make it stop, but would never prostrate himself to cry for pity.

He endured torment in silence, feeling long fingers of black captain buried into his flesh, violating his insides and making him trembling in disgust.

Tower licked him again, biting his neck hotly and brushing it with wet breath.

\- And how THAT feels…? - he panted - Tell me… -

Men turned a little and spat in his face.

Then, when he though, it couldn't be worst, Tower suddenly moved back his hand, that one, which caressed him obscenely, and unbuttoned own belt.

Pain become almost unbearable. Men moaned aloud, holding cry of pain, when other's member was stabbed into him. Thrusts was powerful and brute, other's hips hit him hard each time, again and again, till he stopped to be aware of anything else, except that horrible pain; feeling like his insides were ripped.

After whole eternity, his tormentor moaned loudly and moved back, leaving sudden emptiness and wet viscosity.

Black Hand sank heavily on his knees. He trembled and gasped uncontrollably; inner site of his things was covered with blood, mixed with odious liquids. Pain and mixture of horrible emotions; shame, anger, fear, disgust, almost make him wanted to sob.

\- Aaah, you've done me well… - Tower's voice barely reached his conscious. Captain arranged his pants, buttoning wide belt, looking from above with malicious expression - Don't worry, you're not made of glass… You won't die from some fucking. -

Black Hand tightened fists and didn't move.

Tower licked his lips, seeming thoughtful. Then he approached again, staying in front of men.

\- But I forgot one thing… You didn't have a chance to show initiative… - he pointed own crotch - Suck me, you weak… - suddenly he stepped back, alarmed, seeing raw, pure hatred in golden eyes, when Black Hand raised his head.

\- Enough. - Sauron's voice was icy. He pointed black captain - Get out of my face. -

Tower looked at him fearful and quickly left, making first a reverence.

* * *

Black Hand realized, he left alone with dark lord and felt anxious, excited, and first of all, terrible ashamed. He started to dress, didn't dare to look on his master, wishing to disappear, or to earth swallowed him right now. Finally he covered himself best he could, and spoke in silent, cold voice.

\- May I ask for permission to leave…? -

Sauron sat comfortable, with spread legs, caressing his tight almost imperceptible. He pleasured himself while looking on men's torment, finishing together with his humiliation. Now however, sight of bloody, afflicted servant, beside of excitement, gave him strange feeling of pity.

\- No, stay… And come closer. - he ordered.

Seeing, like his servant rose with obvious difficulty, wincing painfully and making slow, careful steps, made him surprised. He wondered, how much damage were made on his body.

Black Hand reached foot of the throne, and again kneeled with slow, clumsy movement, which was quite different from usual way he moves.

Sauron observed him with curiosity.

\- Look at me. - Black Hand obediently lifted his sight, and his golden eyes met piercing glare of Sauron's vertical pupils - It hurts much? -

\- Yes, my lord. - men seemed surprised and confused, but answered almost immediately.

\- You'll be able to fight or ride a horse soon? -

Black Hand imagined mounting a horse in current state and only winced.

\- I doubt it, master. But if you only give me two days… -

\- Then you must be seriously injured. - Sauron stated, ignoring his words - Tell me, young men… Do you regret entering my service now…? -

Black Hand slightly shook his head as negative.

\- No, my lord, never. I live only to serve you… My soul and body belongs to you, however you decide to use them. -

Sauron frowned, confused and pleased in the same time; he always appreciated devotion. Slowly he felt also captivated again by men's handsome features and body. He leaned over and delicately touched men's chin, like in some careful caress.

Black Hand shivered and his eyes widened.

Sauron stroked his cheek, and then put both hand on his forehead, covering also eyes.

\- Let me ease your pain… - he murmured, and men felt like terrible, dull ache in his guts dispersed, and then disappeared completely; also his ribs and face didn't hurt anymore.

\- My lord… - he whispered and lowered head in gratitude, feeling strange emotion, he couldn't name. Sauron's closeness makes him fading of all strength, and his grace filled him with serene delight. Even simple fact, that dark lord finally spoke to him personally, makes all his suffering worthy.

Sauron slowly broke contact. Something in men's eyes making him sure, he was desired too. Ave and fanatic worship can be almost palpable, when numenorean looked at him. Deep stare of those bright, golden eyes aroused him more than anything before; his breath fastened.

\- Sit here. - he ordered wit low, seductive voice, pointing his lap.

Black Hand flinched in disbelief that quickly comes into wild lust. He made it with some hesitation, facing tall, dark figure. Sauron embraced him and arranged more comfortably on his lap, feeling gradually increasing pleasure, and noticing servants arousal, when his hardened lower parts rubbed on his thighs.

He started to undress the men, who only shivered in his arms, trying to hold his desire, didn't dare to touch his lord without permission.

\- He is so beautiful… - maiar though unwillingly with some affection, admiring manly face and body, revealing dark hair from under the hood. He slid his hands over pale chest, enjoying every curve of muscles and bones. There were a few scars, but all thin and pale, like for clean cut of sword.

He caressed with his face men's sternum and collarbones, kissing it softly and smiling slightly, when heard muffled moan.

Black Hand clenched fingers on master's cloak, almost unconscious with lust. Warm waves of pleasure radiated to his loins, and he barely mastered raw instincts. Sauron was still dressed, but men already saw enough to know, he wasn't fair anymore; but scarred, torn face didn't make him fearful. Even remembering horrible rape, he felt only devotion, mixed with powerful lust.

Then Sauron pushed him lightly and looked with lascivious smile.

\- Open your mouth. - he murmured, touching men's lips and sliding gloved fingers inside.

Black Hand sucked them, exploding inside. Before he could stop, suddenly found himself kissing his master deeply and devouringly, with hands on side of his face, caressing it with delicacy. He froze, scared by own insolence, but Sauron seemed only amused. He made a murmur of pleasure, caressing servant's back, sliding long fingers on his sides and ribs.

\- Yeess, lick me, my beautiful men… - he hissed lustfully - I want to feel your admiration… -

Black Hand sighed and kissed deeper, sliding his tongue inside, feeling ragged, old scars even in Sauron's mouth. His taste and smell almost drove him mad.

\- I… desired that… for so long. - he gasped in others mouth, between long, wet kisses.

\- I know… - Sauron smiled - And I even didn't need to look into your mind to see that… -

Black Hand gave him quick glance, partly amused and partly ashamed, and rubbed his face on masters neck, slowly sliding off his hood.

\- Let me, my lord… - he whispered softly.

\- I allow. - Sauron leaned back, enjoying careful caress.

Men looked surprised on maiar's face; torn and miserable, yet betraying signs of inhuman beauty. For the first time he saw angelic being, whom he served and sacrificed own life and felt enchanted.

Sauron stroked his back, somewhat surprised with men's reaction. He embraced him tighter and kissed in forehead, as reward. Then again slight grin curved his lips.

\- It's enough here… - he murmured, when men tried to kiss him again - Let's try something else… -

He sucked men's chest, forcing him to moan, and supported his hips, with one hand removing his breeches and then, unbuttoning own robe.

Their naked skin touched, making both shivering. Black Hand completely lost control over own instincts and started caressing hungrily lord's torn body. He moved both hands through his chest and ribs, biting seductively and rubbing at him, breathing fast, with heart beating so hard, he heard loud hum of blood in ears.

After some time, he kneeled and started to pleasure his master, feeling his hands in own hair.

\- Stop… - Sauron hissed finally, holding his head - Enough. -

He lifted men's body with easiness and sat him again, embracing firmly and slowly entering his body, caressing with one hand his flesh.

Black Hand's moans were low and ragged, when sucked master's lips again, moving fluidly on his hips. He closed eyes feeling him inside, with ecstatic and serene expression, feeling no pain this time, despite big size. If it was because of arousal, or something else, it gave him only sharp, gradually increasing pleasure. He throw head back, tensing muscles, trying to move his hips, but Sauron hold him in place, forcing submission.

\- Not so fast… - he whispered - I want to savor you… -

He made it in slow, voluptuous way, moving fluidly and deeply. His thrusts were almost unbearably slow, making the men trembling and panting in desire to hasten.

\- Please my lord… - he gasped after some time - I can't… -

His voice broke in moan, when Sauron finally thrust harder, making him completely forceless, sweated and limp in his arms, when pleasure become unbearable and powerful orgasm shook his body. He screamed lowly, digging fingers in master's back, and after a while felt other's spasm, inside his body.

He stayed motionless for some time, still in master's embrace, with head resting on his shoulder, gasping and feeling like his own breath gradually slows.

Sauron also didn't move and only stroked delicately his hair and back, enjoying closeness of other being.

Finally men raised his head, looking straight into mesmerizing eyes, now without any fear or shame. He pulled maiar's hand and kissed gently inside of its palm, in gesture of deep devotion, saying more than any words.

\- We were one for a moment. - he though - I felt your might… -

Sauron smiled slightly, hearing in his mind.

\- I let you. - he answered aloud, surprising the men - I saw, you offered me yourself in much greater measure than any mortal before… Beside a body, you gave me your heart and soul. I'll teach you magic… You'll become powerful one day. -

* * *

\- You're fucking kidding me… -

\- No, truly, I screwed him so hard, he won't sit on his rear for the next week… At least! - Tower ended with deep satisfaction, swigging beer form large mug, and leaning comfortably.

Hammer looked at him with something close to admiration, but then only winced in grin.

\- Damn, I believe you… It's disgusting, you know… I have no idea why I'm still drinking with you, bugger. -

Tower only laughed.

\- You should try, I told you already… It's the best way to make a rag with someone… Specially with our young, fair and pissing off officer. -

\- Stick yourself in ass such advices. - Hammer took a big gulp and smashed the mug on table, growing serious - Now, you had fun, alright… But you shouldn't act so hastily. You made yourself a deadly enemy. And not with anybody. -

\- Said someone, who used to kill before ask… Besides, I'm not afraid of him. - Tower frowned angrily, avoiding other's look - I would do that again gladly, you should only see him… All his pride faded, leaving only weak, vulnerable men… -

\- I want to see him now. - said Hammer, wondering if black captain wasn't exaggerating - And why he still sit there? He supposed to leave right after you. -

\- Maybe he fainted. - Tower laughed silently, but deep inside, felt anxious - He was pretty injured when I finished with him… Or maybe lord wanted to talk with him in person… -

\- About? -

\- How do I know?! Oh, wait, someone's coming… -

They looked through dirty window in captain's quarter.

\- It's him… - murmured Tower with sadistic smile - Look at his face, I bet he cried like a girl… - suddenly he paused with jaw dropped - … The fuck…? -

Both looked at each other, Tower in deep shock, Hammer with some mockery.

\- Well, he looks quite relaxed… Specially for someone who was just raped. -

\- How is that possible… Lord healed him… - black captain's voice was perplexed - He couldn't walk normally in another case… -

\- Then, he must be in favor. - stated Hammer - What means, you're dead already… -

Tower only drank in silence, gulping almost half of a jug at once.

Future slowly started to look bleak… At least for him.


End file.
